Another night (ENG)
by Nicord
Summary: This is my attempt to translate my original story called "Another night" into english. I have to say that result it not really promising, so I stopped translation after third page. Well, maybe someday this thing will go further. I would be appreciate for some comments:). Igor Zyktin, august of 2016.


Helmet lamp snatched out the darkness narrow beam of space, filled up with dust.

\- Cough, cough, damn it!

Asahara walked into the dark dusty room.

\- So, where are the remaining meters to the target?

\- Right down the hall and up the stairs, softly muttered automatic voice in a headset.

Asahara turned his head from side to side, scanning the room. Garage, littered with trash, nothing special. He saw that there was a bending of the wall, Asahara went there, hoping to see corridor.

\- You need to go upstairs and then go to the first door on the left - still quietly machine said to him.

Asahara adjusted his helmet on his head, returning it to the place and trudged upstairs, holding hands behind the straps of a backpack. Upstairs, he saw a hallway and several doors.

\- To the left, you say?

He kicked the first door on the left, but it did not open. Then he took hold of the door handle, turned, pushed away, and still there were no effect. He translated breath and looked at the door.

\- Phew. Maybe you're opening to the outside? - he said, while leaning on the door handle body. He decided not to open it immediately, but to stand a little bit and catch his breath. Annoying voice of the chief from headphones irritated him:

\- Asahara, how the hell long we're supposed to wait you?! Are you there?!

\- Yes, - Asahara almost shouted. Reached to the second floor and now I'm going into a room with a connecting point!

He straightened up, as if he was not only listened, but also someone was looking at him.

\- Go faster, damn you, the second and the fourth station are already deployed, we're waiting only for you! Get moving!

Asahara heard how chief started to say something addressed to another person. In mid-sentence his dissatisfied voice trailed off.

\- Oh, what a day, - sighed Asahara, and with all his strength pulled the door handle. The door abruptly opened and he stumbled into the room. At the last moment he realized that he's falling and put leg forward.

\- So, here we're supposed to have a connection point? - He asked into the void.

Same hollow voice in the headset answered:

\- You have arrived at the destination point. Near the window on the wall should be a connector for connecting the equipment.

Asahara briefly looked at the room - at first he saw a window, closed with sheets of plywood. Then to the left of him on the wall was something, that could be block of connectors.

\- Well, it's time to plug this thing.

The fact that he got into the room so quickly and found the right connector was encouraging.

"Much better than last time, when I stuck for an hour because of the damn door. We'll see, maybe eventually things will go better ". This thought made him somewhat calmer.

After removing backpack from his shoulders, he opened a small lid and pulled out connecting cable. Pulled it a bit, and looked towards the connector block.

\- Well, I hope the cord is long enough here.

Pulling more, he unleashed a couple of meters of cable from the unit. Cord resisted a little, trying to curl again.

\- So, probably it's the cover - he moved his hands to the body of the block. It was covered in dust. After a few movements, top cover moved to the side, exposing internal connectors.

\- Well, I see that everything here is the same type and I can't go wrong with connectors - he stuck a fork of the cable in the wall block. After loud click plug securely fixed.

\- It is Asahara. Station three is connected - he had only to wait for the response of staff.

After a couple of seconds of crackling, reply came to him:

\- Asahara, we recieved the station signal. We're in wait for the deployment.

He let his hands off the connector block and moved away from the wall.

\- Maybe I should break these plywood on the window and then will be able to see at least something?

He looked at the window, wondering is this thought is actually stupid or not.

\- No, probably no sense to do this. The less noise I make, the calmer I will be here.

Radio beeped softly on the floor. Asahara leaned forward and moved a protective pad. Scanning module lit green LEDs, signal level was rated as " satisfactorily".

\- Automatic scanner is running, - electronic voice from the machine's interiors said.

District map appeared on the screen. There was only one bright dot, that displayed the location of the machine. Judging by the testimony of the device, there was nothing around that scanner found interesting.

\- That good, - Asahara quietly said. The less people here, the better. Oh, - he yawned loudly. And it would be good if nobody came here, so I would just sit here for an hour or so, I will send report and then will go home ...

Seeing that the equipment works properly, he began looking around the room for where he could sit.

Behind him he found a fairly wide table with a chair. Both were covered in the dust, but he did not cared about that. He pushed chair out from the table, carefully examined condition of its legs and making sure that it would not collapse under his weight, flopped down on it. Dust clouds soared, but he held his breath, not wanting to concentrate on them.

\- Ohhh, man, I'm exhausted! Damn scanner, pulled all my forces. And strap rubbed my shoulder.

Relaxing in a chair, he again began to feel a burning sense in his right shoulder. It haunted him all day, all the way here with this fucking backpack. An hour ago, when the irritation became stronger, he adjusted the straps. Thus he hoped to transfer the load from the right shoulder to the left, a little to relieve the pain. Now left shoulder ached, but the burning in his right shoulder became even stronger.

\- Oh, this shoulder is aches again. I'm ought to take the pill. Should do something to make it pass.

He brought his right hand to the face. The little finger twitched constantly, occasionally flexing. The ring finger also was in constant twitching, though less visible. Left shoulder ached too, but it was not important. It will be fine tommorow. But the right one will constantly irritate him. Both yesterday and today, and all week it would hurt, constantly annoying. And not only a week. It was impossible to get used to this pain, it was constantly floating around. It is slightly retreating only after taking medications, that he's supposed to do now.

Asahara straightened up on a chair. Whole table was in front of him, all covered with dust. On a corner there was fashion magazine with popular trends of 2033.

\- Ha!, - he grinned. Oh god, 2033!. It was like ages ago...


End file.
